workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter eight (TWDL)
Authors Note: I had to beta this chapter myself, but my beta should return very soon. Also, I do welcome reviews. June 4th, 1992. I returned to Hogwarts quite pleased with myself. During that short vacation I got a lot of studying done in addition to killing most of the werewolves in the United Kingdom, France, Spain, Germany, Denmark, Netherlands, and Portugal. All together, I had killed over 4000 of the mutts. I did hear a rumor that others were finishing the job. I spent my time studying, maintaining my strategies, and watching current events. In April, I made my investments and managed to completely freeze out other investors. I learned that I had indirectly prevented Hagrid from acquiring "Norbert", which I considered a positive. I preferred not to visit Dumbledore to inform him of that, in fact, I preferred not to visit him at all. I had maintained my hold over Slytherin, thankfully without revealing my Lordships. Draco lost us forty points for being out of bounds and I regained them in a day. I now had most of my year favoring me. My demonstration of leadership abilities, and my power and influence have helped me get here. I have the favor of my year and the older years are cowed by my power and displays of violence. As I contemplated this, I was waiting to be dismissed from my last exam. I had every confidence that I would pass with 'Outstandings' on all of my exams. I was required to be isolated, so I wasn't given the answers by students who already took them. "Your all free to go." Dumbledore informed us, with a grandfatherly smile. I rose and exited, with the other students. When I exited I saw Blaise, Daphne, and Tracey waiting on me and looking nervous. "What's wrong?" I asked, already suspecting something. "Draco has appointed himself leader, he seems to have gotten advice from Cassius Warrington. He even took your bed. I moved your trunk near mine, they planned on throwing it in the lake." Blaise informed me, to my increasing anger. I read between the lines; Blaise isn't outright declaring his allegiance, because he wants to see how I retaliate and then declare and he did just enough to keep my favor and show token loyalty. The bed is symbolically my throne, and when Draco took it he crossed a line. "Well, then, I'll just have to show him the error of his ways." I said, I began walking briskly to the Slytherin dungeon, followed by Blaise, Daphne, and Tracey. We arrived minutes later and I searched the common room for Draco and see him talking with Cassius Warrington. They looked at me and sneered, they were backed up by a lot of older students. Show of power it is, I decided. I removed the invisibility on the Lordship ring, for House Ravenclaw. I smiled at them and walked over there, all conversation stopped. "What do you want, Potter?" Draco asked, with a sneer. "To teach you a lesson in humility." I said, cruelly. "Do you know what this ring means?" I asked, showing him the ring for House Ravenclaw. He looked confused, but ten older students decided that now was a good time to retire to their dorms. "It's a Lordship ring, for House Ravenclaw. With it, I have privileges greater than a headmaster. You just had to anger me, didn't you?" I said, in amusement. Poor Draco still looked confused, most of his supporters defected to my side. That seemed to have made things clear to him. "It doesn't matter, I control Slytherin house now!" Draco said, arrogantly, but mostly stupidly. "You did briefly, it's back under MY control now." I knocked him back into a wall. "I control Hogwarts. I can even strip teachers of privileges. I could even expel you, snap your wand and ruin your future. I have gained enough influence to force the Ministry into complying with that ruling, not even your father could save you." I said, causing him to become increasingly afraid. That was pathetically easy. "Do you understand now?" I asked, rhetorically. "You are nothing but a whiny, weak, useless, arrogant, spoiled and entitled little brat! You think you deserve power, just for being born? Pathetic! You are such a stupid little boy! Power is worth dying and killing to obtain!" "What are you going to do to me?" Draco asked in fear. "It's what your going to do, Draco. You will bow and swear upon your life and magic; to never oppose me ever again. If you don't; I'll force you to live an existence where you will be regarded as little more than a squib." I said, coldly. The pathetic brat quickly got on his hands and knees. "I swear upon my life and magic; to never oppose you ever again." Draco said, thinking this was an act of mercy. A flash of light signaled the oaths acceptance by magic. "Good, now go move my trunk back to my bed and remove your property." I ordered and Draco obeyed, eager to get away from me. I turned to face Cassius Warrington, who suddenly looked very nervous. I used Legilimency on him. "It's nothing personal, Lord Ravenclaw, just politics." He lied. "You should learn to lie better, your just okay at it." I said, angering him. "Go to hell, Potter! You can't do anything to me, you're the last of your line! My family would destroy you!" He said, arrogantly. I knocked him backwards, into a wall. I made sure I was extra rough out of spite. "That's assuming your family isn't grateful for me sparing them of further embarrassment by you." I said, cruelly. I pick him up with telekinesis. I conjured fire and use my pyrokinesis to burn the brand of weakness on his chest. A major insult to "pure-bloods". I enjoyed his girlish screams. I needed to give him a demeaning name, I was leaning towards Cassi. "What the hell are you doing, Potter?" Snape yelled, drawing my attention. "House intrigue, punishing an enemy." I said as if it's obvious, succeeding in enraging him. "You will come with me to the Headmasters Office, Potter." "Okay," I said, not breaking eye contact with the newly renamed "Cassi". "To be continued, Cassi." I said, to everyone's amusement. I calmly walked over to a fuming Snape and walked past him; heading directly to the Headmasters Office. I heard him follow angrily. When I arrived at the Headmasters Office, I ordered the Gargoyle to move and it did so; recognizing my authority. I walked into his office, like I owned it and I did. "Hey, headmaster." I said, to him. He still seemed to be recovering from his surprise at my audacity. "Headmaster, I saw him hurting students!" Snape said, to Dumbles shock. "I was threatened with death, first. Anyway, I'll tell you the whole story. Warrington manipulated Draco into appointing himself leader of Slytherin, a position I actually earned and still am. They planned on throwing my property in the lake and I retaliated. I forced Draco to swear on his life and magic; to never oppose me again." I said, to their shock. "It was that or use my newly acquired influence to relegate him to little more than a squib." I took this opportunity to reveal the Lordship ring, making them both nervous. "Then I focused on Warrington, who threatened me with death. I flunged him into a wall and burned the brand of weakness into his chest." "That will likely have a blood feud declared on you, Harry." Dumbledore said, in concern. "I have plans to deal with that." I said, dismissively. "Are we done here? Because you can't punish me, nor can Board of Governors." I said, to Dumbledore's anger. "Aww, are you angry?" I asked mockingly. "You sent me to live with those savage muggles, surely you didn't think that I would let that go unpunished? I'm beyond your control and quite frankly, a murderer has no business running a school." I said, to his shock. "Please, forgive me, Harry." He asked sincerely. He wanted forgiveness, but not to atone for his actions. "Uh, no. I know your still hiding multiple secrets from me. Nihilus gave me that much knowledge, when he manipulated me into acquiring my lordships. He told me that you did something, something unforgivable. He won't tell me what for his own amusement." I said, coldly and with obvious hatred. "If you want forgiveness, then tell me those secrets. That would show a true desire to change for the better." "I can't do that, you're too young, Harry." Dumbledore said, not even showing genuine remorse for his secrecy. "Very well. Then I'll insist on you calling me Lord Ravenclaw or Lord Peverell, from now on." I said, rising to leave. "How did you claim the Peverell lordship?" Dumbledore asked, as I near the door. "That's none of your business, headmaster. It's a family secret, only those deemed worthy feel the pull." I said, making a subtle insult to my 'family'. I exited the door, despite his protest. If all went well, my family wouldn't cut off the trust vault; if they did, they would reveal their existence. I would be able to keep looting the family wealth and deprive my idiotic siblings of money for them to waste. I returned to the Slytherin dungeon, quite pleased with myself. "How'd it go?" Blaise questioned, as I entered. "I wasn't punished at all. I can't be, not with the Ravenclaw Lordship; I essentially outrank Dumbles and the board, and I actually own a percentage of Hogwarts. I could banish everyone from the school and seal it; forcing the Ministry to find another school and cost it millions of galleons." I said, impressing Blaise and Daphne with the simple and effective strategy. Time Skip- Post Hogwarts Term. I had just read my exam results and I passed them with all 'Outstanding' grades. Slytherin won the House and Quidditch Cup. And Gryffindor came in last! McGonagall and Dumbledore were both humiliated by it. Thankfully, Dumbledore, wasn't daring enough to try taking the win from us. I had continued building up my power and influence and I now controlled 70% of Slytherin. I was currently sitting at home, thinking of something to do. I had already started the creation of a Philosopher's Stone, so that was done. Umbridge was supposed to have begun pushing her anti-werewolf legislation around this. Arthur Weasley began pushing his idiotic Muggle Protection Act around this time too. I decided that I would go, and my future self would go as Nihilus. My decision caused my future self to appear from the future, already dressed. I teleported to my room and used a Switching Spell to change into clothes befitting of my station. I disillusioned myself and disapparated to near the Ministry. When I arrived, I sensed my other self enter the Shadow Realm. I began my walk to the meeting chamber. I arrived minutes later, getting several confused looks. "Ah, Harry, I suppose your here to vote and get use to your Lordship duties." Dumbledore said, with a genial smile. "Yes," I said, walking past him. Several people raised their eyebrows at my disrespectful behavior. "Hello, Lord Peverell." Minister Bones said, from her seat. "Please sit anywhere you would like." "Thank you, Minister Bones," I said, politely. I walked over to where the traditionally grey families sit. I sat down near Lords Greengrass, Davis, Slughorn, and Crouch. Several people look surprised, but soon dismissed it as ignorance. Most did, but Lords Greengrass and Davis didn't seem fooled. Perhaps their daughters had already spoken or written of me. I received a glare from Lucius Malfoy, I made sure he could see me roll my eyes. I began looking around the room and noticed several people in the gallery. It seemed that they had brought their heirs to learn. Poor Arthur brought Ron here! He must be desperate to bring that abomination! I would have to be sure that I taught them well. Dumbledore walked in, and took his seat as Chief Warlock. "This meeting shall now begin." He said, banging his gavel. "We will begin with debate on the anti-werewolf legislation." "I really don't think that's necessary, Chief Warlock." Dolores Umbridge's, horribly annoying voice said. "We will not break from procedure." Dumbledore said, masking his annoyance. "Very well," She said, standing. "As you all know, this legislation is designed to prevent dangerous half-breeds from attaining employment. They are dangerous and cannot be trusted to be near people." She said, sitting down. Such arrogance! She didn't even try selling it to undecided voters. "Would anyone like to speak in opposition? If so, please stand." Dumbledore said. I remained sitting. I wanted them to form groups, so that I could slaughter the rest of the bad ones. Dumbledore sighed and that caused several people smirk. "All those in favor?" Dumbledore asked, in resignation. I voted with the Peverell and Ravenclaw votes. It passed with a super majority. "Thank you, all! With this now law, we can-" I watched her get pulled into the Shadow Realm, predictably, everyone panics. Her mangled body appeared moments later. "Your welcome, wizarding Britain!" I heard my other self say, from the Shadow Realm. "Nihilus!" Minister Bones exclaimed. "Present! Sort of..." He called out, like an enthusiastic child and causes several people laugh. "Carry on, that's the only person that I planned to kill." Bones gave Dumbles a look, and he nodded nervously. "Next on the docket is the Muggle Protection Act, written by Arthur Weasley. We now open the floor to debate." Dumbles said. He nodded to Arthur, who rose from his seat. "Thank you, Chief Warlock." He said, before pausing. I sensed my other self exit the Shadow Realm right beside me. Only a few people noticed. "The purpose of this act is protect muggles from bewitched muggle objects. These objects risk our exposure and victimize helpless muggles. I believe that this act will go a long way towards preventing our exposure and protecting them." Nihilus snorted derisively beside me, and drew attention to both of us. "Oh, don't worry so much! I'm not here to hurt or kill anyone!" Directly, he muttered under his breath. "Would anyone like to speak in opposition?" Dumbledore asked, I quickly get up. "I would." I said, and Dumbles nodded. "This act is quite frankly idiotic. It has mediocre and light punishments. I had the misfortune of being raised in the muggle world." I said, to their shock. "If they discover our existence, they will either take us apart to learn how we work or eradicate us and justify it with religion or try the known burning method. This law has no strong punishment to discourage breaking it. And a law this important should have heavy fines and punishments." "What would you suggest, Lord Peverell?" Weasley asked. "For first time offences: a hundred galleons, second 500, and third offences four thousand galleons. After that consider time in Azkaban, beginning with a week." Several people were nodding in agreement. "Doing this will strongly discourage future infractions." Malfoy stood, angrily, but Nihilus teleported to him and took him into the Shadow Realm, causing another panic. They returned a minute later. "I agree with Lord Peverell's assessment." Malfoy said, to everyone's surprise. He cast a spell and briefly informed his faction of events. They obediently fell into line. "Now my entire faction does. Shall we put it to a vote?" "Yes..." Dumbledore said, suspiciously. "All those in favor?" I voted using my Peverell and Ravenclaw votes. I seemed to have avoided having to reveal all my influence and lordships. It passed, almost unanimously. My actions seemed to have soured Arthur's victory, who was also suspicious. Oh well. I'd get over it, not sure if he would though. "The motion is passed and the Muggle Protection Act will go into effect in one month." Dumbledore said. We all looked incredibly pleased with ourselves. "Are there any other matters to address?" Dumbledore asked. No one mentioned any. "I call this meeting of the Wizengamot to an end." My other self disappeared into the Shadow Realm and several people immediately exited. I decided to do the same, I saw little need to build alliances right now. I didn't publicly have the influence that I needed for me to negotiate successfully. I exited the Ministry minutes later and teleported away. When I arrived, I see my future self there. I lowered my Occlumency shields and he transferred his limited future knowledge to me. Apparently, he promised Malfoy the public humiliation of the Weasley's and protection for his questionable artifacts in exchange for his support. "Good. That will get me inside Malfoy Manner, then I can implement the next phase of my plans." I said, with a smile. My future self left, returning to his time. I still needed to pass some time until later. I decided to reclaim all of my inheritance, again. Avalon, now currently known as the Isle of Wight, which used to be inhabited by loyalists of Morgana le Fay until she died, due to injuries sustained in a battle. When she died, only they survived, they later forgot their proud history and suffered from Viking raids and dominion by the Normans and eventually the British Royal Family. While I had no issues with the Royal Family, I had a prior claim to the island and I was invoking it. I teleported to my room and used a Switching Spell to change into my Nihilus disguise. I teleported onto the throne in the Dining Hall of Castle le Fay. I placed my palms down on the arm rests and channeled magic into them. I suddenly had my magic sense overloaded and got an instant headache. It didn't matter though, I had achieved my goal and I was already recovered. I teleported into the cavern that housed the islands ward stone. When I arrived, I found that Morgana's powerful magic had preserved it perfectly. All the supports for the cavern were unblemished. I placed my hands on the ward stone and began sensing the magic contained within. I found it was fully charged, having absorbed ambient magic and some from ley-lines. Good, that solved plenty of potential issues. Then I could make my planned upgrades in my spare time. I began drawing runes, for a modified ritual. I finished minutes later, having double checked everything. I placed my hands back on the stone and mentally prepared myself. "Peredo Magicam et vitam!" I said, channeling the spell throughout the entire island. A minute later, I sensed the spell had fulfilled it's purpose. I reactivated the unplottable function on the rest of the island; as well as all the other protections. Now, one more to go. The modified Fidelius Charm and then I would turn the inhabitants into undead minions and go honor my agreement with Malfoy. Notes Peredo Magicam et vitam- Consume magic and life. A spell created by me, with google translate.